Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal having a window designed to reduce bezel and to be resistant to an external shock.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
As such multimedia functions become more diversified, the display unit becomes more enlarged. In another aspect, the other area of the front portion of the mobile terminal, except the area where the display unit is arranged, becomes smaller to as to minimize the size of the mobile terminal. For example, the bezel surrounding the edge of the display tends to become smaller so that a function of the bezel for protecting the display unit could deteriorate disadvantageously.
Accordingly, damage to the display unit occupies most of damage cases caused in the mobile terminals, more particularly, damage to a window disposed in a front surface of the mobile terminal to protect the display unit occupies most damage cases.